


Amistad, compras, bromas y alcohol

by BeckyOngaku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyOngaku/pseuds/BeckyOngaku
Summary: Leo, Jean y Otabek han sido invitados a una increíble fiesta en casa de Emil, pero antes deben ir de compras, necesitan ropa para la ocasión después de todo.Acompaña a este trío de locos a una divertida y alocada noche llena de borracheras y bromas.Porque los mejores amigos son aquellos que rayan tu cara mientras duermes.
Kudos: 1





	Amistad, compras, bromas y alcohol

Leo, Otabek y Jean estaba en el departamento tranquilamente, Jean jugaba video juegos, Otabek leía un libro y Leo hacía un trabajo de ciencias.

—Oigan chicos, ¿no creen que ya hace hambre? —comentó Leo.

—Un poco—respondió Otabek.

— ¿Un poco? ¡Mucho! Pidamos una pizza—propuso Jean.

—Bueno, me parece una buena idea, Jean, tráeme la agenda.

— ¡Pero Leo! Ya casi venzo al monstruo.

—Jean—regañó Leo.

Jean hizo un puchero y fue por la agenda a la habitación de Leo.

—Oye Otabek, sé que no te gustan las fiestas, pero Emil nos invitó a una fiesta esta noche y tú casi nunca tienes planes.

—Que amable de tu parte tomarme en cuenta Leo, pero no podré tolerar una fiesta organizada por Emil y más aún si nos invita a nosotros tres.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque cuando te refieres a nosotros tres, incluyes a Jean, y sabes que Jean ama las fiestas, y ya sabes lo que pasa cada vez que Jean y Emil se juntan en una fiesta, no pienso volver a tolerar a Jean vomitando en el pasto.

—Oh vamos, no exageres Otabek, seguramente Jean se tranquilizará con el alcohol.

—Leo, Jean ni siquiera sabe tomar, a los primeros tres tragos ya ve doble.

—Hay que confiar en él, sé que Jean es el menos maduro de nosotros pero...

—No te engañes Leo, sabes bien que tendremos que cuidarlo.

—Pues...bueno sí, pero sabes muy bien que a no salimos a una fiesta sin él.

Otabek suspiró, la verdad era que de ellos tres Jean era el alma de la fiesta, incluso si fuera molesto cuidarlo mientras anda vomitando el kazajo no era capaz de salir a ningún lado sin Jean, su estupidez era entretenida, además Leo siempre estaba allí ayudándolo a evitar que el canadiense haga alguna idiotez, además seguramente Jean estaría insistente en ir a aquella fiesta, no valía la pena negarse.

—De acuerdo, vayamos a esa dichosa fiesta.

— ¡¿Fiesta?! ¡¿Dijeron fiesta?! —exclamó Jean apareciendo de repente.

— ¿En qué momento llegaste? —preguntó Otabek sorprendido, en ningún momento de dio cuenta de la llegada del ojiazul.

— ¡Vamos a la fiesta! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

—Tranquilo Jean, iremos a la fiesta—dijo Leo con una sonrisa animado por la actitud tan alegre del canadiense.

— ¡Yeeeei! Pero tenemos que ir de compras.

—Debes estar bromeando, tienes mucha ropa—dijo el ojinegro.

— ¿Estás jugando? No usaré la ropa de mi armario, eso sería llevar ropa repetitiva a una fiesta y ese no es mi estilo.

—No me digas—dijo Otabek con sarcasmo.

—Propongo que vayamos en este momento de compras, necesito pantalones de nuevos, una camisa que haga resaltar mi perfecto pecho, una chaqueta negra, un cinturón con brillos, unos zapatos relucientes y un brillo labial.

— ¿Brillo labial?

—No besaré a las chicas con los labios secos, duh.

— ¿No prefieres comprarte todo un estuche de maquillaje?

—Ay claro que n...oye sí, no estaría mal darme un retoque en las mejillas.

Otabek rodó los ojos, Jean no era bueno captando el sarcasmo.

—No es tan mala idea, de vez en cuando es bueno estrenar y creo que esta fiesta es una buena ocasión—apoyó Leo.

—Como quieran—dijo Otabek resignado.

—Bien, iré por las llaves del carro.

El trío se arregló listos para ir al centro comercial, al llegar el primero en buscar la ropa fue Jean mientras los otros dos buscaban algo simple.

En los vestidores era una locura, mientas que Otabek y Leo ya habían elegido su ropa para la fiesta, Jean estaba probándose siete playeras, nueve pantalones y cinco cinturones.

— ¿Qué tal me veo con este pantalón?

—Parece que buscas que te den por el culo—comentó el kazajo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no me veo varonil?

—Dudo mucho que un hombre que lleve los pantalones tan apretados resaltando tanto el trasero sea verse varonil.

— ¿Y la playera qué tal?

—Pareces puta.

— ¡Arg! Otabek no sabes nada de moda—ofendido se regresó al vestidor a probar otro cambio.

—Han pasado 15 minutos y la reinita no se decide por un cambio, es el colmo.

Leo sonreía nervioso con una gotita en la sien, por suerte ya estaba acostumbrado a los "delicados" comentarios de Otabek y a la actitud de diva de Jean, no por nada eran los mejores amigos.

Luego de otros 13 minutos, los tres fueron a la sección de farmacia y maquillaje.

—Recuérdame por qué aceptamos venir aquí.

—Calma Otabek, sabes que si dejamos a Jean solo se querrá probar varias opciones y eso lo hará tardarse media hora como la última vez.

Otabek respiró hondo y contó hasta diez, ya se vengaría escondiendo el suéter rosita con orejitas de conejo del canadiense como la última vez, sonrió de lado al pensar en su malvado plan.

Siete minutos después, el trío fue a la sección de zapatería.

—Otabek mira, son parecidos a tus tenis.

—Oh vaya, creo que es tiempo de reemplazarlos.

—Muy bien, iré a pagar, dile a Jean que se decida rápido por unos zapatos.

Otabek miró a su alrededor...oh oh.

—Leo, ¿dónde está Jean?

— ¿Eh? ¿No estaba aquí?

—Se supone que sí pero no lo veo.

Ambos comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor buscando al canadiense.

—Ay no, no es posible que se nos haya perdido.

—Me cago en...mierda, ¿ahora qué?

—Calma Otabek, lo más seguro es que esté en la sección de ropa interior.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Comprarse un brassier?

—Sólo vamos a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto, tal como Leo dijo, Jean estaba en la sección de ropa interior, vio unos sexys bóxers que llamaron tanto su atención que olvidó avisarles a sus amigos, pero es que eran preciosos, resaltaban a la perfección el trasero y el paquete, definitivamente los compraría.

De pronto sintió que alguien le dio un zape en su cabecita.

— ¡Ay!

—Así que aquí estabas zopenco.

—Oh, Otabek mira, ¿qué te parecen estos bóxers?

—Estos bóxers los usan los actores porno...porno gay y precisamente los pasivos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque perdí una apuesta y tuve que ver esa mierda—dijo mientras le arrebataba los bóxers al ojiazul y los lanzaba en la ropa interior—ahora vámonos, Leo nos está esperando en la caja.

Sin más, los chicos pagaron por su ropa y fueron directo a su casa a cambiarse.

Otabek y Leo estaban listos, sólo faltaba Jean...como siempre.

—Te dije que sería el que más se tardaría en el baño.

—Oh vamos Otabek, sabes que ama cantar en el baño.

— ¿Y yo que culpa tengo?

Leo suspiró, él sabía perfectamente que Jean era el que más se tardaba en arreglarse, seguro fue una mujer en su vida pasada.

Cuando por fin el canadiense salió, tomaron las llaves del carro y pusieron marcha rumbo a la casa de Emil donde se daría la fiesta.

—Oigan chicos, deberíamos poner algo de música ¿no? Es aburrida viajar sin música—propuso Jean.

—Estoy de acuerdo—apoyó Leo.

—Ay no—se quejó Otabek, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría si sus amigos ponían música.

Jean sacó un usb con sus canciones favoritas y la introdujo en el estéreo del carro, buscó en su biblioteca, tenía muchas ganas de buscar una canción con onda juvenil, se decidió por Here's to never growing de Avril Lavigne.

Al dar inicio la canción Jean y Leo comenzaron a cantar.

—Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love I got a bottle of whatever, but let's get in this truck singing, here's to never growing up.

Leo quien iba de piloto golpeaba levemente el volante al ritmo de la canción.

Otabek rodó los ojos, cuando esos dos se ponían a cantar sus pobres y kazajistanes oídos eran torturado ya que no había cosa que los parara, ¿por qué él era el único normal de los tres?

Por fin llegaron a la casa del checo, al abrir la puerta se dejó ver a un sonriente Emil.

— ¡Hermano!

— ¡Camarada!

Emil y Jean se dieron un abrazo de machos al momento de verse.

Otabek rodó los ojos ante tanta cursilería mientras Leo sonreía por el alegre ambiente que se respiraba.

Luces, música, alcohol, bailer, manoseo, lugares oscuritos, besos franceses, comida, era una increíble y movida fiesta.

Leo se acercó a Otabek quien estaba sentado tomándose un trago.

—Tan animado como siempre ¿verdad Otabek?

—Claro, soy el alma de la fiesta.

— ¿Y Jean?

—No lo sé, hace rato que no lo veo, seguro anda fajando con alguna chica, no creo que llegue a mucho con lo virgen que es.

—Esto...Otabek.

— ¿Qué?

Leo apuntó preocupado a una dirección.

Cuando Otabek siguió la el dedo de Leo casi se le salen los ojos de tanto que los abrió.

— ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!

— ¡Wooooooooo! —gritaba Jean ebrio y emocionado.

Jean estaba disfrutando de lo lindo mientras tomaba una botella de cerveza, al parecer el canadiense ya llevaba tres botellas enteras, Otabek y Leo chocaron sus manos contra sus frentes, definitivamente Jean amanecería con una horrible resaca al día siguiente.

Jean se acercó a sus mejores amigos mientras tropezaba con quien sabe cuántas cosas, en eso cae al sillón de pura cara mientras se reía como retrasado.

—Oabek mi amio, te quiero mucho *hip* tú ere mi hemano *hip*—dijo mientras le llenaba de besos el rostro al kazajo.

—Ay joder no otra vez, apestas a alcohol, mejor besa a Leo.

—No gracias, yo estoy bien—dijo Leo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oh mien que sexy chica, a esa yo me la ligo *hip*.

—Em...Jean no creo que...

—Mien y aprendan, así es como se conquista *hip*—comienza a caminar mientras se tambaleaba.

— ¿Sabes? No está tan mal, esto es digno de grabarse—dijo Otabek mientras sacaba su celular.

— ¿Hablas enserio?

—Claro, no todos los días se ve a un idiota como Jean queriéndose ligar a una lámpara.

Leo suspiró y movió la cabeza hacia los lados, sí, esos definitivamente eran sus mejores amigos.

Un rato después, Otabek y Leo estaban cuidando de Jean mientras este se vomitaba en la basura.

— ¡Buaaagghh! Joer, esos pájaos son siameses.

—No Jean, simplemente estás viendo doble—dijo Leo con una gotita en la sien.

— ¡Buaaaaghhh! Amios los amo musho, son mis hemanos—dijo mientras lloriqueaba y abrazaba a ambos por el cuello.

—S-Sí Jean sólo procura no vomitarnos.

—Mierda trágate una pastilla de menta que te urge.

Jean sólo reía como idiota mientras los llenaba de besos en el rostro.

Un rato después, ambos cargaban a Jean hasta el coche, la noche había sido larga y Otabek ya tenía mucho material para burlarse de su amigo canadiense, agradecieron a Emil por la fiesta y sin más se fueron a su departamento.

Cargaron a Jean hasta su habitación, claro que Otabek le lavó los dientes al ojiazul mientras este yacía profundamente dormido, quería evitar que le apestara horriblemente la boca.

Al terminar fue a la sala con Leo y se tiró al sofá totalmente exhausto.

—Realmente fue una noche movida ¿no? Tengo los labios de Jean por toda mi cara—dijo Leo entre risas.

—En fin, por suerte estamos acostumbrados, creo que yo me dormiré en el sofá, estoy muy cansado como para ir hasta mi habitación.

—Jejeje como quieras, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Al día siguiente, Jean amaneció con su cara de drogado sintiendo un horrible dolor de cabeza, llegó a la cocina donde estaban los otros dos.

—Buenos días—saludó el ojiazul.

Al verlo, Leo y Otabek se aguantaron la risa.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—N-No nada—dijo Leo quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener la risa.

Otabek quien también se estaba aguantando, tomó su celular y se metió a su cuenta de Instagram, se acercó a Jean y le mostró la foto que había publicado.

— ¡¿Q...?!—dijo Jean estupefacto.

En la imagen estaba él totalmente dormido, pero no era todo, su rostro estaba rayado de corazones, un bigote, con las cejas rayadas pareciendo estar pegadas...y un pene que apuntaba a su boca.

Jean corrió hacia el baño a mirarse en el espejo, y en efecto, tenía la cara rayada con el pene apuntando a su boca.

Hizo un puchero y frunció el ceño.

—Muy gracioso Otabek, muy gracioso—dijo Jean con sarcasmo.

Leo y Otabek no pudieron más y estallaron de la risa.

Jean rodó los ojos y se lavó la cara.

— ¡Me vengaré! —dijo Jean tallándose la cara.

Pero bueno, después de todo, los mejores amigos son aquellos que te joden, se burlan de ti y te rayan la cara mientras duermes.


End file.
